


Destino, decisión y desenvoltura

by edelau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: dysonrules, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Draco está rumiando su soledad en un club poco convincente cuando Blaise Zabini lo envía fuera para que vea un espectáculo muy interesante.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deliberation, Determination and Deviation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410025) by dysonrules. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal), [Negumi-chan](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5370227/Negumi-chan) y [Gizz Malfoy Granger](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7142231/) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Blaise se tambaleó frente a Draco y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, riendo mientras se inclinaba hacia él, y casi tirándolo de la banqueta. El rubio lo alejó; el imbécil acababa de entrar de hacer Merlín-sabe-qué en el callejón con su último «juguete» y no quería respirar su aliento de segunda mano que olía a semen. El juguete lo miró con ferocidad. Muy probable que por su cercanía; a Blaise le encantaba provocarles celos.

─A que no adivinas a quién acabo de ver en el callejón ─murmuró Blaise, riendo de nuevo─. Casi no me lo puedo creer ni yo. Tiene que ser alguien con multijugos, aunque no puedo imaginar cómo consiguieron el cabello. Debió pagar una fortuna.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─chasqueó. No sabía por qué había permitido que el otro lo arrastrara a este puñetero club, excepto porque se habría aburrido como un tonto con la idea de quedarse en casa, y que tenía la esperanza de echar un polvo. Los clientes actuales del club habían acabado con esa esperanza, ya que ninguno alcanzaba a cumplir sus expectativas. Si otro asqueroso cachas peludo se atrevía a deslizarse junto a él y le preguntaba: «Hey, cariño, ¿te invito a un trago?», tenía la firme intención de hechizarle las bolas, convirtiéndolas en dos trozos de granito.

─Solo tienes que salir y verlo por ti mismo ─expresó, misterioso, y se alejó de él. Se recostó sobre el chico-de-la-semana y le guiñó un ojo─. Si no vas tú, voy y te lo traigo yo.

La declaración había intrigado al rubio. Blaise tenía un gusto increíble, que quedaba demostrado con el adonis que ahora le acariciaba el culo y deslizaba unos perfectos labios arriba y abajo a través de su cuello. Si el cabello hubiera sido moreno, en vez de rubio, hubiera tenido la tentación de alejarlo de Blaise, o tal vez de sugerir un trío. Parecía que Draco prefería un tipo de chico en concreto.

─Es justo tu tipo ─añadió Blaise.

Ese énfasis captó su atención. Blaise, más que nadie, sabía sus gustos; se había hecho eco de ellos desde que tuvo edad suficiente para tener un «tipo».

─¿Seguro? ─inquirió, dudoso.

Blaise rio de nuevo.

─Solo ve y mira. Te daré veinte galeones si es que me equivoco.

Draco sintió sus cejas elevarse casi hasta la línea del cabello. Blaise nunca apostaba cuando tenía posibilidades de perder; era una constante universal. Se bajó de la banqueta.

─¿Veinte galeones?

─Cincuenta, si estás dispuesto a perder esa cantidad ─se burló Blaise.

Maldita sea. Draco miró hacia la puerta de atrás con inquietud.

─Sin apuestas ─aclaró y se dirigió a la puerta. Evitó varias manos que buscaban tocarlo y fulminó varias miradas de interés de camino hacia la puerta, que empujó con un sentimiento de alivio. La noche era agradable y húmeda, demasiado calurosa para su gusto. El ambiente dentro había sido caliente y denso, y salir fuera apenas era una mejoría.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Draco frunció el ceño, mirando a ambos lados del callejón. Maldito Blaise; no había nadie. Se giró e iba a entrar de nuevo al club, cuando un movimiento llamó su atención: una pálida bombilla brillaba en un cartel con el nombre del club; alguien había salido de entre las sombras hacia la luz.

Como Draco pudo observar, el hombre se encorvaba contra la pared, mostrando una obscena cantidad de piel. ¿Qué demonios llevaba? Por un largo instante, ni el hombre ni él se movieron. Pero al final, la curiosidad pudo más, se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a paso lento hacia él.

Sus ojos se movieron apreciando la piel expuesta. El hombre llevaba botas altas, que habrían sido menos llamativas si también llevara los pantalones; aunque estos parecían haber sido extraviados. Y llevaba unos calzoncillos blancos que apenas cubrían lo que parecía ser un excepcional paquete.

Por encima de los calzoncillos llevaba un diminuto chaleco de cuero en lugar de una camiseta. Una gorra negra, que le tapaba la cara, completaba el conjunto. El atuendo gritaba «soy un chapero». Draco nunca antes en su vida había pagado para tener sexo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber el precio de este, aunque no tuviera intención de pagar para eso.

─Buenas noches ─dijo Draco de forma amigable mientras se acercaba.

─Hola ─contestó el otro con una sonrisa, y su pulgar derecho anclado a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos.

─Bonita noche, ¿no? ─interpeló, acercándose e intentando ignorar la presión en sus pantalones. El cuerpo del hombre era exquisito, tenía que admitirlo. Si tan solo... Se acercó unos pasos más, con la esperanza de poder echar una ojeada a su rostro.

─¿Te gusta lo que ves? ─cuestionó y tiró un poco de la goma, arrastrándola poco a poco hasta la mitad del muslo, provocando más presión en el paquete casi no contenido. La garganta de Draco se secó.

─Tal vez ─admitió─. Aunque nunca he pagado por placer.

El hombre se echó a reír.

─Yo tampoco. Me pareces familiar.

─¿Sí? ─inquirió, y dio dos pasos más. El hombre parecía perfecto, su cuerpo brillando por el sudor y desprendiendo vitalidad. No creía que se tratara de un adicto a las pociones. Era especial, ¿tal vez algún ejecutivo aburrido buscando pasar un buen rato?

─Muy familiar ─manifestó─. Ven aquí.

Draco frunció el ceño. Seguir órdenes no era una opción. Draco daba las órdenes; sus parejas sexuales obedecían. Aunque el hombre no lo sabía, y su voz era deliciosa. Podría jugar un poco, hasta cierto punto. Esbozó una sonrisa y se movió hasta la luz que lo alumbraba.

─Bueno, bueno, bueno ─formuló─. Pero si eres Draco Lush... Lush... Lussssssshious Malfoy.

Draco se detuvo de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos, y la libido fue reemplazada un momento por la sospecha.

─¿Quién eres tú?

Sus labios perfectos se abrieron en una linda sonrisa.

─Acércate y te lo diré.

Maldito Blaise; Draco se enfadó de repente. Si ese bastardo lo había expuesto a...

─No seas así ─articuló y soltó sus calzoncillos con un tirón. Levantó la mano y le hizo señas─. Ven aquí, precioso.

Reprimiendo sus dudas ─y rechinando los dientes un poco─, Draco dejó de mirarlo y caminó hacia él, actuando indiferente. La mano con la que normalmente empuñaba la varita estaba tensa; estaba listo para soltar el hechizo que permitiría aparecer la varita en su mano a la menor necesidad.

─Buen chico ─pronunció en tono seductor.

Se detuvo entre las piernas del otro y luego pasó a empujar la visera negra de forma brusca. Una cicatriz en forma de rayo apareció entre hebras enredadas de pelo negro. Retuvo el aliento. No era él; no podía ser él. No en ese callejón sucio tras un club gay, un martes por la noche. Pero tenía su piel y tal vez, solo tal vez, se le parecía.

─Sin gafas ─señaló Draco, solo para fastidiar.

─Las tiene Ron.

Enarcó la ceja ante la respuesta. Había hecho sus deberes, aunque cualquiera que pudiera leer un periódico sabría que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter eran y siempre serían inseparables. Dejó que su mirada viajara hacia abajo, recorriéndole el pecho, abdomen y ombligo. Debajo de esto, un rastro de pelo oscuro acababa en los calzoncillos blancos, donde un bulto tentador esperaba.

Tragó con dificultad. A menudo se había preguntado cómo se vería Potter bajo la túnica de auror. Lo veía a menudo en el Ministerio en estos días, por lo general en el ascensor, donde los ojos verdes se encontraban con los suyos en un momento intenso, antes de desviarse con desdén. Rara vez intercambiaban más que un saludo breve. Y bajo esa túnica, Potter se veía... así.

Draco tenía que tocarlo. Extendió la mano y posó dos dedos en el pecho, deslizándolos hacia abajo por uno de los pectorales, un pezón, el borde que definía la caja torácica y sobre los prietos músculos del abdomen.

─Todo lo que hayas pagado por el pelo y la multijugos, valió la pena ─comentó, sintiendo una fuerte oleada de lujuria. No follaba con chicos de alquiler, y sobre todo no follaba con chicos de alquiler en callejones sucios y oscuros, pero estaba considerándolo con este; girarlo y enterrarse bien profundo en el banquete que eran esas nalgas de la copia exacta de Harry Potter, solo para reproducir la jodida fantasía que no podía alejar de sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

─¿Pelo? ─interpeló el otro con desconcierto. No había tocado al rubio, como si temiera que el gesto lo alejara de vuelta al club, sin darse cuenta de que Draco ya estaba atrapado por completo.

Los dedos del rubio alcanzaron la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y se deslizaron en su interior. Con una simple mirada al hombre, cuyos ojos se habían abierto de manera casi imperceptible justo antes de aprobar levemente con la cabeza, Draco le arrancó el slip para revelar la estrella de miles de sus sueños húmedos.

Fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, y creció más con su mirada. La polla de Potter se erguía desde la tela de algodón, recta, gruesa y divina. Su boca se aguó ante la vista. Acarició con un único dedo a lo largo de la aterciopelada longitud y casi le pregunta cuánto pedía, en ese momento, sabiendo que lo pagaría. Pero primero...

─¿De qué me conoces? ─demandó. Él no pagaba por sexo, pero era posible que ligara con el hombre en el club; incluso los putos tenían noches y momentos en los que querían escoger a sus parejas en lugar de que los galeones decidieran por ellos.

El hombre soltó un bufido.

─Te conozco desde los once años. Me pasé el sexto curso acechándote. ¿Has perdido la memoria? ─dijo mientras se acercaba y rodeaba sus caderas, arrimándolo más. La increíble verga hizo contacto con la de Draco, que se endureció tanto como la otra. Incluso con la tensa tela de los pantalones que había entre ellos, se sentía de fábula.

─Eso lo sabe todo el mundo ─se burló el rubio, aunque no estaba seguro de lo del sexto año. Se arrepintió de haber tomado el último cóctel. Sus pensamientos parecían lentos; era incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que la deliciosa presión del pene del hombre, deslizando de manera suave arriba y abajo el suyo, cuando Potter se sacudió contra él.

─¿Ron también tiene tus pantalones?

─Algún tío en el club los desvaneció; fue entonces cuando Ron dijo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Joder, eres fantástico. Estuve elucubrando modos de encerrarte el mayor tiempo posible.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba si no era un chapero, pero sí alguien que conocía? ¿Y si en realidad era ese horrible Tomlinson de Gringotts? Ese asqueroso pelmazo había estado intentando meterse en sus pantalones desde hacía meses. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y su erección decayó un poco. Tomlinson siempre olía a pescado y su labio inferior nunca había conocido el superior; siempre caído, exponiendo los dientes que brillaban con la saliva que se convertía en babas cuando él estaba cerca.

«Merlín, por favor, no permitas que sea Tomlinson», suplicó.

─Si Ron dijo que ya era hora de volver, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Las manos alrededor de sus caderas parecieron notar el declive de su interés y se curvaron hacia abajo, en el culo de Draco, para atraerlo más a él. El hombre no olía a pescado. Se acercó más y luego se relajó, arrugando la nariz; olía como si se hubiera bebido un tonel de whisky.

El hombre se echó a reír.

─Oh, eso. Estaba a punto de aparecerme, pensando en mi casa. Destino, decisión y desenvoltura, todo bien..., excepto porque tenía que hacer pis y pensé en aparecerme en el primer callejón para aliviarme..., y aquí estoy. Aunque no estoy seguro en qué callejón he acabado. Y estoy demasiado duro para mear ahora, gracias a ti.

─Podrías haberte escindido ─comentó Draco.

─Podría ─aceptó el otro─. Tal vez, tú puedas revisarme y ver si está todo aquí ─expuso con una mirada lasciva.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo una sonrisa.

─Eres lo suficientemente idiota como para ser Potter.

Para su desgracia, estaba cayendo de nuevo bajo el delicioso balanceo y los dedos acariciando su culo. No había dudas, solo un firme agarre y esa increíble y lenta fricción.

─No crees que sea yo, ¿verdad? ─consultó el hombre.

─No, no creo que seas tú ─confirmó─. La poción multijugos es muy cara y no tengo ni idea de cómo habrás adquirido uno de los cabellos de Potter, pero... como puedes ver, es muy efectivo.

El hombre emitió un sonido de conformidad y luego un suave gemido cuando la mano de Draco le envolvió la polla.

─No sabía que me querías, o a Har... Harry Potter ─balbuceó.

─¡Desde hace mil años! ─admitió, inclinándose hacia delante para morderle suavemente el cuello. No olía a alcohol desde este ángulo; olía a almizcle y a exquisitez, con un toque de jabón picante─. Voy a aparecernos, ¿está bien?

Con su falo en la mano, a Draco ya no le importaba si en realidad era Tomlinson. En este momento era Harry Potter y sabía que las posibilidades de tener al verdadero en su cama eran menores que cero. Draco iba a follárselo y dejarlo ir, esperando no descubrir nunca su identidad. Valdría la pena volver a ver a Potter en el ascensor y sonreír sabiendo cómo se veía en verdad el jefe de aurores bajo su ropa.

Liberó su pene para poder coger la varita y los apareció en la habitación del piso que compartía con Blaise, en las raras ocasiones en que coincidían en Londres. Era muy probable que Blaise no volviera en varias horas; le encantaba bailar y era normal que los miembros del club tuvieran que echarlo, y volvía a casa cuando el amanecer teñía el cielo.

Las manos del hombre se habían mantenido en el culo del rubio cuando se aparecieron, pero entonces lo soltaron, dando un paso atrás y observando alrededor, como ajeno al hecho de que su erección aún sobresalía firme por sus calzoncillos.

─No es verde ─comentó el hombre. A pesar de su apariencia, se negaba a pensar en él como Potter. Sería demasiado fácil perderse en la ilusión si se metía demasiado en ella. Mientras mantuviera cierta cordura, estaría bien.

─No todos los slytherins están enamorados del verde ─aclaró─. ¿Tu habitación es roja?

El hombre levantó la mano para tocarse el pelo en un gesto familiar, desplazando la gorra por un momento antes de recolocársela.

─Sí ─admitió, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

Draco parpadeó y se preguntó si el hombre no era uno de esos Pottermaníacos que iban tan lejos hasta imitar toda la vida de _El Elegido_ , incluso tomando su identidad. La idea era alarmante, pero el hombre disipó rápido sus dudas, acercándose de nuevo.

─Pero basta de mí. Vamos a quitarte esta ropa, ¿sí? Me siento un poco desnudo.

Permitió al hombre desabotonar la camisa, con los nudillos deslizándose de manera sensual por su piel, en lo que parecía una tortura intencionada. Cuando alcanzó el último botón, en vez de deslizar la camisa de los hombros, movió sus dedos hasta la cintura del pantalón. Estaban sostenidos con un cordón, como debía ser; así que el hombre tiró del final de los cabos de los cordones de seda. El pantalón se soltó de inmediato y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la presión sobre su polla se vio aligerada.

─Quítate los zapatos ─musitó el hombre, acercándose más para decírselo al oído. Un escalofrío involuntario viajó por su columna, y obediente, se sacó con los pies los zapatos, contento de llevar los mocasines negros.

─Tú puedes dejarte los tuyos puestos ─mencionó, pensando en la imagen del hombre ganduleando contra la pared del callejón que estaría presente por más tiempo; llevando las botas, el chaleco, el slip y la gorra─. La gorra también.

El hombre se rio.

─Eres extraño, ¿no te parece?

─Y lo dice el hombre que suplanta a Harry Potter.

Aquella respuesta le valió a Draco otra sonrisa; una que le gustó mucho. Potter nunca le había sonreído así; nunca. Era una sonrisa perezosa, coqueta y ciertamente divertida. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo y los echó encima de los zapatos.

─Túmbate en la cama ─dijo con la voz de Potter, aunque más ronca y sexy de lo que jamás la había oído antes─. Quiero verte listo y dispuesto, solo para mí.

Draco se resistió por un momento, otra vez intentando discernir la identidad del hombre que pretendía ser Potter. ¿Quién lo deseaba lo suficiente como para pedirle eso? Alejando de sí las opciones más desabridas, se envolvió de nuevo con la fantasía.

«Imagina que es Potter», se dijo. «Puedes hacerlo». Hasta ahora, el hombre había sido bastante bueno. Y dudaba que Tomlinson hubiera podido mantener la farsa hasta este punto.

Se dirigió a la cama y se tendió sobre ella, lánguidamente; acostándose con la palma derecha hacia arriba y la izquierda hacia abajo, ocultando la marca oscura, a pesar de que esta todavía estaba oculta por la manga de la camisa.

El hombre se bajó los calzoncillos y salió de ellos. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y lo miró. Los dientes mordieron su labio inferior y sus ojos lo devoraban.

─Siento que es mi cumpleaños y Navidad, todo en uno.

Luego gateó sobre la cama, hasta estar entre las piernas de Draco, mirándole la erecta verga, antes de agacharse y propinarle una larga lametada a su longitud.

Draco jadeó, no solo porque se sintió increíble, también porque eso sería lo más cerca que jamás estaría de la lengua de Harry Potter. Se preguntó por qué nunca antes había pensado en la poción multijugos. Podría haber hecho que Blaise lo follara como Potter; el primero hubiera pensado que era hilarante. Y claro, luego lo habría chantajeado con el recuerdo hasta el próximo siglo; pero si hubiera sido la mitad de bueno imitándolo que como este hombre, podría haber valido la pena. Draco se hizo una nota mental para descubrir cómo había conseguido el pelo de Potter. Él podría elaborar su propia poción.

La boca del hombre envolvió su polla, cesando sus pensamientos más allá de la humedad ardiente que de repente fue su universo central. Y aunque sorprendente, el hombre no era un experto; usaba los dientes con demasiada frecuencia, para su gusto, pero lo compensaba con entusiasmo y creatividad. Mordisqueaba y besaba y lamía y succionaba cada parte que pudo alcanzar, prodigándole más atención que nadie al que Draco pudiera recordar. Definitivamente no era un chapero, concluyó, ausente, apretando con los puños las sábanas, mientras se esforzaba por mantener el orgasmo a raya. Sin habilidades, pero más que adecuado.

La cabeza oscura se alzó y sus ojos se trabaron con los de Draco, ardiendo con intensidad. Sus labios estaban húmedos y cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca por el maltrato a su garganta con la polla de Draco.

─Quiero follarte ─anunció.

Draco se congeló. Eso no había estado en la agenda. Draco no era sumiso, y menos para un chapero o extraño, o un espeluznante banquero bastante obsesionado como para adquirir cabello del mago más famoso y vivo.

─No ─formuló.

Cuidadosos dedos tocaron su entrada inferior, mojada con restos de saliva que goteaba desde sus bolas. Un dedo hizo círculos, tanteándolo, causando que los músculos de ahí se tensaran en anticipación. Sintió una aflicción instantánea; disfrutaba siendo sumiso, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había confiado en alguien para esa posición. Cerró los ojos. Si solo fuera realmente Potter.

─Puedo convocar lubricante ─mencionó el hombre─. No soy tan inepto. Y no perdí la varita con los pantalones y las gafas, ¿ves?

Los dedos dejaron su culo y tiraron del chaleco de cuero que aún llevaba, obviamente buscando en un bolsillo su... varita.

Draco se elevó sobre sus codos con una sacudida próxima al pánico. Alzó una mano para implorarle que la guardara; no estaba preparado para echar a perder la fantasía, no ahora, pero la esperada y pálida varita de sauce no se materializó. A pesar de sus recelos, había anticipado que el delincuente fuera Tomlinson; y pretendía obliviatear al bastardo cuando la poción hubiera dejado de hacer efecto. Lo que Draco no esperó, fue la propia varita abultada de acebo de El Elegido.

Pestañeó durante un momento largo, su corazón palpitando casi de manera dolorosa en su pecho.

─No puedes tener la varita de Potter ─articuló de forma estúpida.

─Puedo, si soy Potter ─respondió con una sonrisa pícara─. Nunca dije que no fuera yo, si recuerdas. Tú fuiste el único que parloteó sobre multijugos y cabello.

Draco trató de hacer algo más que alucinar ante él, pero se quedó en silencio tanto rato, que la boca de Potter se frunció en una muestra de preocupación.

─¿Estás bien?

─Dime algo que solo tú sabrías ─farfulló.

Potter sonrió.

─En sexto curso me rompiste la nariz en el expreso de Hogwarts y me dejaste sangrando bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. Más tarde, ese mismo año, casi te mato con un hechizo, cuando te sorprendí llorando en un baño. Fui capturado por mortífagos durante la guerra y tú te negaste a delatarme cuando fui llevado a la mansión Malfoy. Te saqué de la sala de los menesteres cuando estabas a punto de morir quemado y tú le salvaste la vida a Greg Goyle. Creo que eres un volador espectacular y te ves impresionante con las ropas de quidditch. Pero no creo que conozcas esta última parte, ya que nunca se la había contado a nadie.

Potter se había ido desplazando hacia delante a medida que hablaba, hasta que quedó recostado sobre su estómago, mirándolo fijamente a la cara. Con una mano trazaba círculos alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, y Draco podía sentir el latido de su corazón a través de su erección, la cual iba disminuyendo con el avance del pánico creciendo en él. De verdad era Potter. Draco estaba..., bueno, estaba jodido.

─¿Por qué estás aquí? ─demandó.

─Tú me trajiste, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando dije que no sabía que me querías, dijiste algo sorprendente. ¿Te acuerdas?

Pese a las palabras de guasa, no había diversión en su tono, ni en su vacilante expresión.

─Dije que te quería desde hace mil años ─masculló.

Potter se lanzó hacia delante, chocando sus labios contra los de Draco y lo besó con todo su ser. Su desconcierto sucumbió a una avalancha de renovado deseo ante la sensación de Potter pegado a él, caliente y dispuesto. Las manos del moreno vagaban por debajo de su camisa, arrugándola y acariciándole la piel, provocando que se erizara por completo.

Si Draco encontró que la mamada había sido entusiasta, no fue nada al lado de los besos. Parecía que Potter tenía alguna fijación con lo oral, ¿y no era ese un placentero descubrimiento? Lo besó como si necesitara trazar todos los recovecos de su boca para vivir.

Potter se separó, buscando aire, y el otro respiró de manera entrecortada sobre sus labios; la mano del moreno había encontrado de nuevo el pene de Draco y le devolvió su dureza. Luego se incorporó un momento y miró hacia abajo, a la polla del rubio, observando cómo la punta aparecía y desaparecía bajo cada movimiento de su puño. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Draco con una intensidad impresionante.

─No puedo creer que realmente seas tú ─musitó el rubio, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y el orgasmo lejos. Potter iba a hacerlo venir con una simple mano y unos pocos besos.

─¿Cuánta gente conoce lo de la sala de los menesteres? ─respondió Potter─. ¿Cuánta gente sabe que te dejé esta cicatriz en el pecho? ¿Cuánta gente sabe que no pudiste matar a Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Draco abrió los ojos por completo.

─¡Nadie lo sabe!

─Yo sí. Estaba allí, bajo mi capa de invisibilidad, inmovilizado por Dumbledore. Fue la primera vez que te vi, como eres de verdad.

─¿Como un cobarde? ─inquirió con amargura.

Potter negó con la cabeza. Su voz fue suave y seria cuando volvió a hablar.

─No querer ser un asesino no te hace un cobarde, Draco.

La intensidad en los ojos verdes de Potter hizo que Draco desviara la mirada, pero algo en su pecho se alivió con la certeza de que sí era Potter. Harry Potter realmente estaba allí, en su cama, mirándolo con su gryffindoresca honestidad y diciendo cosas del estilo de Potter y haciéndolo creer en absurdos conceptos que necesitaban ser reducidos antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo estúpido.

─Quiero que me folles ─declaró y luego hizo una mueca, porque no había reprimido sus sentimientos a tiempo.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron y se oscurecieron más, y pareció olvidarse de respirar por un momento. Incluso su talentosa mano dejó de moverse.

─¿Me dejarás...?

Draco asintió, ruborizándose, pero sin sentirse demasiado avergonzado.

Ese simple gesto provocó aún más besos y la mano de Potter dejó de acariciarlo y tomó la varita para conjurar un poco de lubricante. Cuando el primer dedo mojado se deslizó en él, se sintió genial, ampliado con la expresión en la cara de Potter.

─Sé que hay hechizos de preparación y de protección ─expresó el moreno─, pero no conozco ninguno.

Su voz sonaba compungida, pero Draco solo sonrió, extrañamente feliz de que el otro no había ido de putas bajo el pretexto de la multijugos o el anonimato muggle.

─Yo sí ─aseguró y tomó la varita del otro. Él, por supuesto, no había sido particularmente virginal. Fue raro lanzarse los hechizos a sí mismo y no a un compañero; uno de ellos le costó más de lo normal e hizo una nota mental de practicarlo, aunque también podía ser la varita de Potter resistiéndosele. Los pensamientos aleatorios volaron en el momento en que los dedos del otro entraron en él, esta vez tres, facilitado por el hechizo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó la varita, mordiéndose los labios cuando sintió los dedos de Potter moviéndose de forma tentadora.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Potter.

Draco lo arrastró hacia abajo para besarlo, hundiendo por primera vez sus dedos en el espeso cabello negro; la gorra se había caído en la anterior tanda de besos.

─Te quiero dentro de mí, ya ─dijo con voz ronca y le tiró del labio inferior con los dientes, para enfatizarlo. Todas sus fantasías presentaban a Potter golpeándolo de forma ruda contra varias superficies, y lo follaba con brutalidad. Tendría que haber adivinado que en la realidad sería lo contrario; Potter era un amante cuidadoso y considerado.

Sin embargo, las fantasías de Draco se hicieron realidad, una vez que la polla del otro estuvo completamente cubierta.

─Se siente tan... Necesito moverme.

─Eso estaría bien, Potter ─formuló y luego por poco se cae de la cama en el momento en el que Potter salió por completo y lo embistió.

Sintió que Potter iba a pedirle disculpas, así que siseó entre dientes─: ¡Sí! Así, Potter, joder.

Movió sus manos del espeso pelo hasta el culo, para poder guiarlo. Potter impuso un ritmo castigador que habría tenido a Draco pidiendo clemencia si no fuera exactamente lo que quería. Joder, le dolería mañana, pero ahora valía la pena. Intentó evitar el orgasmo, pero ya estuvo a punto de venirse incluso antes de que empezara a follárselo.

Potter paró para besarlo otra vez, y le agarró la verga con la mano. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta; Draco gritó contra la boca contraria mientras se venía, vibrando en el firme agarre. Un par más de estocadas hicieron a Potter jadear y estremecerse en medio de frenéticos besos y casi ininteligibles afirmaciones y juramentos al azar.

El moreno colapsó sobre él; un sudoroso y jadeante peso muerto. Draco alejaba a sus amantes de inmediato y echaba el conveniente hechizo de limpieza mientras pensaba en cómo deshacerse de ellos. Esta vez, solo envolvió con sus brazos a Potter y aspiró el olor almizclado, sin saber cómo proceder para que se quedara.

─Eso fue increíble. Tú eres increíble ─añadió Potter.

Draco hizo un sonido evasivo, incapaz de expresar sus pensamientos. Sus dedos dibujaban patrones irregulares en la piel de Potter, bajo el chaleco de piel, que quizá necesitaba sacarse; el moreno debía estar asándose.

─Nunca había tenido sexo con las botas puestas ─comentó Potter.

─Tal vez deberías quitártelas y quedarte un rato ─sugirió.

La cabeza morena se alzó y su dueño se lo quedó mirando.

─¿Toda la noche?

El rubio asintió, intentando no sonrojarse, aunque no importó, porque Potter se apartó para arrancarse las botas, arrojándolas al suelo junto a la cama. Los calcetines y el chaleco de piel las acompañaron, y Potter estuvo por fin gloriosamente desnudo. Draco se tomó su tiempo para pronunciar el hechizo de limpieza sobre la humedad que cubría su abdomen y se dejó puesta la arrugada camisa, ya que al otro parecía gustarle.

Apartó las cobijas y le permitió trepar debajo de ellas, quien sin demora lo envolvió en su calor, pero no pudo encontrar queja alguna. Sentía el sopor del sueño invadiéndolo cuando Potter dijo contra su cabello─: Aún necesito mear.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

─Fuera, gira a la izquierda. Primera puerta a la derecha.

─Ahora vuelvo ─anunció y se deslizó de la cama. Draco agradeció la luz de la luna mientras observaba el culo de Potter. Estaba acomodándose de nuevo entre las almohadas y aspirando los restos del aroma de Potter, cuando oyó un inconfundible _pop_.

─¿Draco? ─escuchó, seguido de un taco en voz alta y a continuación─: Hola, Potter.

─Zabini ─respondió Potter y luego volvió a la habitación del rubio y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Draco admiró su cuerpo desnudo, aunque no estaba contento de que Blaise también tuviera tal privilegio; salvo porque ahora iba a estar celoso de él. La risa de Blaise siguió a Potter hasta el interior, y Draco sonrió ante la mirada de disgusto del otro.

─¿Vives con Zabini?

─Eso debería ser obvio ─comentó, de pronto preocupado porque la presencia de Blaise pudiera alejar a Potter. Este último no se movió de su sitio junto a la puerta─. Tiene su propia habitación ─añadió. No es que Draco no hiciera uso de los servicios de Blaise cuando las ansias lo apremiaban, pero ninguno de los dos era propiedad del otro.

Para su alivio, Potter volvió a la cama y a su posición anterior, fuertemente encajado contra Draco. Era incluso mejor con más piel expuesta, se dijo. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía tenso, sin relajarse como antes.

─No me gusta compartir ─comentó después de un rato.

La respiración del rubio se cortó.

─¿Estás reclamando algo, Potter? ─cuestionó.

El aludido apretó más los brazos.

─Si quieres hacer esto de nuevo, entonces sí. Quiero exclusividad. Por supuesto, tú tendrás lo mismo. No más clubs o extraños con multijugos en callejones oscuros.

Draco se mojó los labios, intentando asimilar el hecho de que todo lo que siempre había querido estaba ahora aquí, en la cama con él, exigiendo exclusividad.

─¿Sabes que Blaise debe estar escribiéndole una carta a Pansy justo ahora y que la noticia de que hemos pasado la noche juntos es probable que llegue a El Profeta en las próximas horas?

─¿Significa eso que aceptas? ─inquirió, tenaz.

Draco rio y le mordisqueó la clavícula.

─Claro que acepto. Tú serás el que reciba el correo más odioso, aunque estoy seguro de que tus fans me enviarán vociferadores y hechizos cuando salga a la calle.

Potter se relajó.

─Cualquiera que te hechice, tendrá que responder ante mí.

Draco se sintió ansioso ante la idea de tener todo ese poder gryffindoresco protegiéndolo, y, por un momento, consideró el hecho de provocar a sus antiguos enemigos solo para verlo correr en su ayuda. Mas alejó ese pensamiento para su posterior análisis; por ahora, solo quería dormir.

─¿Entonces estarás aquí por la mañana? ─indagó.

La risa de Potter lo calentó.

─Tú trata de deshacerte de mí.

Fin


End file.
